


All This Peace Has Been Deceiving

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson was one of Kurt Hummel's brightest students. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to teach Blaine something that wasn't on the curriculum. Thank god it was the end of term. Temptation would soon be far, far out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Peace Has Been Deceiving

"Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt looked up. In the doorway, one of his best and brightest students was standing with his thumbs hooked behind the straps of his backpack. "Blaine," he greeted, beckoning him in. "What can I do you for?"

Blaine's mouth quirked a bit as he stepped into Kurt's office and closed the door behind him. "I just wanted to give you something," Blaine said, dumping his bag into one of the chairs in front of Kurt's desk and then moving around the desk to where Kurt was standing. "It's to thank you -- for making this year memorable."

"Oh, I hardly think that's necessary," said Kurt. "I'm just doing my job."

He was desperately trying not to notice that he towered over Blaine, who hadn't yet completed his growth spurt and was still sort of short despite being all knobby knees and elbows. It was difficult when Blaine liked to tilt his head to the side just a bit and look up at Kurt out of the corner of his eye, from under a fan of thick lashes. Blaine was a beautiful boy; it was the kind of thing everyone noticed -- and commented on -- but Kurt didn't think there was anyone in the school who appreciated it to quite the level that he did.

The main reason behind that thought lay very much with the fact that Blaine had come out this year as gay and had, as a result, faced a great deal of bullying from the rest of the student body. Though many on the faculty felt horrible for not being able to do more, they also weren't willing to initiate change for the sake of a single student. Kurt, sympathizing, could only do so much on his own, but he'd been able give Blaine sanctuary in his office more than once. That had been enough to earn Blaine's devotion, apparently, but sometimes he worried that Blaine's devotion -- like Kurt's appreciation -- went too far.

Blaine chewed on his lower lip, looking uncertain. "I know," he said softly, lashes dipping to his cheeks briefly before he looked up at Kurt earnestly. "I'm grateful for that, Mr. Hummel. It's just -- It's not often I find a teacher who cares."

"Blaine--"

"Could you sit?" Blaine cut in and when Kurt hesitated, not entirely sure where things were going, he put his hand on Kurt's arm. "Please."

So Kurt sat, though he did so on the edge of his seat. He wanted to be prepared for whatever Blaine had planned. He did not expect for Blaine to hitch up on the edge of Kurt's desk or for him to tilt Kurt's face up for a kiss. Kurt drew away almost immediately.

"No, please," Blaine said, chasing after Kurt's mouth so far as to almost climb into the chair with him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, just -- please. Just this once. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Against his better nature, Kurt let it happen. He turned Blaine's overenthusiastic and sloppy kisses into something smoother. He kissed Blaine until he had a lap full of whining, eager boy who trembled at the splay of his fingers and couldn't help but rock against him -- too rough until Kurt steadied the jerky twist of his hips -- until he cried out and came in his pants. He should have turned Blaine away then. He should have made the moment into the wrong thing that it was, but Blaine made this sound as he recovered, curled into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt couldn't give it up. It was a soft snuffling sound -- a bit wet but mostly air -- like even something as awkward and simple as this was so good that he had kind of cried.

So, Kurt said: "Blaine," and meant to ask what Blaine had plans for in the summer before his senior year.

But Blaine said: "I know," in a tone that was quite sad. "Just the once, I promise." He kissed Kurt's cheek lingeringly -- affectionately, even -- and started to pull away. It was only then that Kurt realized how utterly wrecked he looked with his thick hair mussed from where Kurt had tangled his fingers and his lips so red from kissing. Blaine smoothed down his shirt and looked down at himself with a slight laugh. He turned away, moving stiffly around the desk to grab his backpack as he said, "Thanks, Mr. Hummel. That was great."

"Blaine, wait--"

Blaine already had the door to Kurt's office open and when he looked up, Kurt thought they looked a bit over-bright. He was smiling though, sweetly. "I'll see you next year. I promise," he said and was gone.

*

*

Summer vacation. 

Kurt had wrongly assumed that it would be restful now that he would have time on his own without beautiful, sad boys taking up space in his office with their awkward limbs and full, kissable mouths. He was doing some part time work as a tutor for summer students in the mornings, which meant that he could sit on the porch, soaking in the summer heat from the comfort of his shady porch for the rest of the afternoon. He'd thought he would see a few lemonade stands, maybe a couple packs of preteens on bikes, and maybe a handful of teenagers on their way to jobs of their own. He just hadn't expected one of those teenagers to be Blaine.

Or for Blaine to be doing yard work.

He and a couple of his friends were going around the neighborhood with their lawn mowers and their garden tools and their lack of shirts, offering up their services for some good, hard cash. So Kurt's days began to look like this: he went to work in the mornings and taught French from eight until noon to the worst students to ever have the fortune to grace his classroom and when he was on his way home, he would usually find Blaine and his posse of boys somewhere along his route. Sometimes, he found them across the street or a few doors down, but it was always the three of them -- Wes with his short, slender stature and a body full of angles; David with the bigger, sportier build and a towering height compared to the other two; and then Blaine, who began the summer turning red as a lobster before finally bronzing up and who bulked up too as the work was hard on him, giving him broader shoulders and thicker arms and thighs that stretched the fabric of his knee-length shorts.

They looked good -- the three of them together. Mowing. Pulling weeds. Watering the yard by hose and getting a bit soaked in the process. They planted flowers. They trimmed hedges. They did all the things expected of their kind of business, but Kurt knew -- when they were working at the house across the street and Kurt was not-watching from his porch -- that they were playing to an audience too. Why else would they mock wrestle together where Mrs. Heather could see them from her kitchen window? It was acting and Blaine was awfully good at having fun while showing off just how limber and strong he could be.

Not that these were the kinds of things that Kurt should have made note of in the first place. Definitely not.

Naturally, it was when Kurt resolved himself to not pay attention -- to even go so far as taking another route home so that he could avoid what seemed to be Blaine's target customers in Kurt's neighborhood -- that Blaine turned up on his doorstep, leaning on the door frame and very much on his own when Kurt answered the knock.

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine started without letting Kurt say so much as a _hello_. "Your lawn is looking in need of some tender loving care. Are you interested in letting me handle it?"

Kurt thought about how it was the end of June already and how jealous he'd been, seeing Blaine prance around half naked in other people's yards when he knew perfectly well what Blaine felt like within the circle of his arms, trembling and desperate. He thought about watching Blaine get sweaty and hot in his yard and in a moment of complete stupidity, made mention of the one thing they weren't supposed to talk about by saying, "I thought we weren't doing this."

Blaine smiled. "It's just your yard, Mr. Hummel. Anything else costs extra."

"Does everyone get that deal?"

"Just you today," Blaine said.

Which was how they got to now, with Blaine toiling in the bright sunlight without his usual companions while Kurt oversaw his handiwork with a glass of iced lemonade in his hand. Blaine's skin was dark and freckled and turning red around his neck. He sweated just as much as Kurt thought he would, but that was okay because it made his shoulders and chest glisten and ran in rivulets through the fine layer of dirt on his back. Just watching him put a slow burning arousal in Kurt's gut, which he was content to keep to himself, but then Blaine caught his eye and with a wink and a smile, bent to drench himself in the water spraying from the hose.

_Oh for god's sake._

Blaine's hair was naturally curly already, but now they clung together while water dripped heavily down the bridge of his nose and around his jaw, over his shoulders and the slope of his back, and past the waist of his shorts. Then, when Blaine stood straight again, he swept away the excess water by stroking a hand down his chest and next thing Kurt knew, he was holding out the glass of lemonade to Blaine and saying, "You looked hot," like an idiot, while he tried to hide how hard he was over such a simple display.

Blaine drank deeply and wiped his mouth off with his arm. "Thanks," he said carefully. "Can I use your restroom real quick?"

When he let Blaine in, he was ready and waiting for anything. So when Kurt found himself with an armful of teenager and a hot, heavy arm wrapped over his shoulders, dragging him down, he gave Blaine all he wanted. Every kiss, every touch, everything forbidden to them -- he let them happen. He let Blaine shove his way into his lap even though he was soaking Kurt's clothes with water and sweat and grime and their desperate kisses deepened until Blaine was left shaking. He shoved both hands down the back of Blaine's shorts, working them down until he could happily squeeze his ass cheeks and appreciating how they were still pale, and then proceeded to wrap his fingers around the only other part of him that hadn't seen sun. Blaine's cock was slender and long, curving into Kurt's palm from a dark thatch of curls, and Kurt liked the way Blaine whimpered as he stroked him, hard and fast between them until Blaine came.

"Mmm," Blaine murmured warmly into their kiss, squirming uncomfortably only when Kurt continued to play with his cock. "Mr. Hummel, my friends..."

Kurt nodded as he slid his hands into the legs of the shorts they hadn't quite taken the time to remove. "Yes, where were they today? Aren't they supposed to be helping you?"

"They did help me," Blaine said softly as he locked his fingers behind Kurt's neck and oh, there was the youth who had begged Kurt for a single kiss at the end of last term. Blaine chewed on his lower lip, looking at Kurt through his lashes in a way that was more alluring now than shy. "Or do you think you would have done this even if they were here?" Kurt ended up looking away instead of answering, feeling guilty already, but Blaine didn't seem to expect otherwise. He kissed the skin under one of Kurt's eyes and said, "They don't know anything. I promise."

Kurt gathered Blaine tightly into his arms. He felt bigger than he had a month ago and probably had some growing to do still. "I'm sorry for corrupting you," he said into the crook of Blaine's neck.

Carding his fingers through Kurt's hair and bending to speak in his ear, Blaine replied sweetly: "Don't be. I don't regret anything. Please, just let me have this."

And because Blaine asked, Kurt did.


End file.
